Of Racquets and Alices
by Lishaaa'. and T
Summary: Series of unconnected Oneshots/ Mikan and co. have been selected to transfer to Seigaku, a school known for their tennis, watch  as they interact with one another. Chapter 1: The Exchange - Mikan and friends are coming to Seigaku/ NxM/ R and R please


**Lishaaa: I made a crossover fic which I am particularly proud of, never wrote one before, but I hop I did the characters justice! This chapter is a bit boring, but al the chapter will (probably) get funnier...? Aha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice of Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be on <span>Fan<span>fiction, would I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One;.<strong>

**The Exchange;.**

**In which Mikan and friends are coming to Seigaku**

* * *

><p>They stared at the poster, as if it were some kind of alien life form, and just for the fact that it was hanging on the very wall it was hanging on, it probably was. No, it was probably just someone's idea of a sick joke, since when have Gakuen Alice allowed transfers to-<p>

"Oh my god. Is this... is this a sign up sheet to transfer to Seishun Gakuen?" said a sickenly familiar voice, her eyes were wide at the sight of the poster, "no. There's just no way," she leapt out of her seat to glance at the piece of paper on the wall, touching the thin sheet to see if it was real. "Oh gosh, it's real..."

"Mikan-chan?" asked a curious Nonoko from her seat, "what are you doing...?"

The brunette's eyes lit up as she filled out the piece of paper, "there is _no_ way I'm missing out on this opportunity. Especially since it's going to be the nationals soon! Rikkai won last year, but I heard that Seigaku's mental game is epic. Ji-kun told me that they won the Regionals this year..."

"Mikan-chan, you do know that you're making no sense whatsoever," said Anna, stating the obvious.

Mikan's head turned in excitement, "you don't know about Seishun Gakuen? Or Rikkai? How about Hyotei?"

Anna and Nonoko shook their heads in unison.

"So you don't know about the tenni-"

_Baka baka baka_

The brunette fell unconscious at the newly upgraded Baka Gun 2.0's weight.

"Hotaru-chan, why'd you just use the Baka gun on Mikan?"

Hotaru stared at the girls and answered, "she was going to start one of her tennis rants again. Don't make her start, once she does, she never stops."

"Tennis? What's that?" asked Koko, "is it edible? Is it yummy?"

The fallen girl stood up in shock and gaped in horror, these poor uneducated people, "are you serious? You don't know what tennis is? I can't believe there are people in the world that don't know what tennis is."

_Baka baka baka_

The class sweatdropped.

"It's a game were two or four people hits balls with their racquets in an attempt to get points. Mikan's in love with it because her cousin and his friends were fanatics, and her Jii-chan used to take us to the middle school matches when we were younger. I think her cousin is a regular on the Hyotei team now."

"Regular?"

"In middle school tennis terms, a regular is someone who has enough skill to be able to compete in matches. You need at least two double pairs and three singles to apply, if I remember correctly."

"And this Seigaku? And what was the other one... Hyotei and Rikkai, what was that all about?"

Hotaru sighed and rubbed her temples, clicking away at her laptop in front of her.

"Seishun Gakuen, their tennis team has been growing in strength in these last few months, they managed to win Regionals -which is a pretty big feat, mind you- and they're known for their mental game. When times get tough, no one can put down these idiots, apparently. They're known for their various players who have different capabilities and skills, their rookie, Echizen Ryoma is an enigma and apparently, Seigaku's pillar of strength. Coached by Ryuuzaki Sumire, old coach of the once famous 'Sumurai Nanjirou'," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Hyotei is a prestigious academy for the rich and well known, their tennis team is by far their best sporting teams, much like Seigaku, their mental game is good, but not it's best aspect. Their captain is a totally in love with himself and Mikan's cousin is part of the regulars there. Rikkai is a whole 'nother kettle of fish. They have won the nationals consecutively for the last three years and they don't believe in defeat. Their captain, Yukimura Seiichi is very sickly and has been out of commission for the last few months, however, because of this, they are more determined to win it for the captain's final year of school."

Silence rolled through the room.

"I didn't know Hotaru-chan could talk that much," whispered Anna to Nonoko. The navy haired girl nodded in agreement.

Koko opened his mouth after a few moments of silence, "...so, should I be scared about your stalker skills?"

Hotaru smirked, "it's amazing how many people follow middle school tennis. All these teams, the captains in particular, have their own blogs made by, either a true tennis fanatic, or a completely insane fangirl. You can all find this on the internet," she said as she continued clicking away at the device in front of her. "Now, are you all going to pay collectively? Or should I start charging separately?"

"...what?"

"You didn't get all that information for _free_ you know," you could practically see the yen signs in her eyes.

Koko, Anna and Nonoko all pulled out their wallets, "I knew it was too good to be true," muttered the boy, grimacing at his now empty wallet, "I should have just kept my trap shut."

**Prince of Tennis/Gakuen Alice**

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was practically a dream come true. All her fantasies had just melded into one reality, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let this chance go. She held airs of excitement, and everyone in the immediate two metre radius couldn't but feel affected by them.

"Oi, Polka, keep your stupid face off, you want to show these guys that Gakuen Alice is _actually_ a school for geniuses, and not idiot's like you," snapped Natsume, his hands in his pockets, looking extremely uncomfortable in his current position.

"What does my face have to do with the reputation of Gakuen Alice?" Mikan huffed, she folded her arms over her chest and pouted at the raven haired boy.

Hotaru answered her instead, "it's simple really, outside of Gakuen Alice, we have a reputation for being an elite school, known for educating only the finest and the best, and as I say this, the school happened to unfortunately choose you for this transferral, you, being Gakuen Alice's dumbest student. So, either straighten out and raise your IQ to at least one hundred, or keep that bloody smile off your darned face."

The brunette grinned before clamping her hands over her mouth, a few minutes of giggling, she held a straight face, and smirked softly, "this good?"

The inventor nodded once, "it will do."

"But Hota-chan," Mikan whined, her excitement was etched onto her face now, "I can't _help_ it, it's like, a natural force or something! This is like god telling me that I shall be rewarded for all my good deeds by letting me meet my _favouritest-_"

"Not a word."

She repeated herself, "_favouritest_ tennis players of all time! To think, Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu could be only a few metres away from me, just thinking about this make me want to squeal like a fangirl."

Natsume sighed, "then what the hell have you been doing for the last few hours Polka? Having civil conversations with yourself? I'm pretty sure I heard some squee-ing."

"I don't squee."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"Do n-"

"Ah! Sakura-san! Isn't that the main office?" interrupted the blonde boy with the rabbit in his hands, "we should g-go," he managed to stutter out before pulling her along by the sleeve of her shirt. He glanced at Natsume warily who only 'tch-ed' before walking casually behind them.

She seemed to forget about her argument with Natsume as she skipped to the main building, "Seigaku, Seigaku," she sang happily, Ruka in tow.

The group of kids knocked on the door before entering, a woman in her mid-thirties took a glance at them, her hair was tied into a neat bun, and her glasses her falling off the bridge of her nose, "ah," she said after a minute of silence, "you must be the Gakuen Alice kids? We have high expectations from you, especially since you come from such a prestigious school."

Hotaru nudged Mikan with her elbow and whispered a small, "see?"

The woman stood up from behind her desk and provided them all seats, "the principal will be here shortly," and as if she had magical skills, the door opened to reveal and aging man, "forget what I just said," she said with a smile, "he's here now."

"You must be the Alice kids," he said, a crinkle beside his eyes began to form as he smiled jubilantly, "my name is Ishikawa and I will be your principal for the rest of the school year. If you could, please introduce yourselves."

Hotaru stepped up and bowed her head politely, "my name is Imai Hotaru."

Everyone behind her followed the inventor's example, "Kokoro Yome, but everyone calls me Koko."

"Ogasawara Nonoko," she said, smiling.

"Umenomiya Anna," the pink haired girl introduced, following suit.

"Tobita Yuu."

"Kitsuneme."

"Shouda Sumire."

"Mochu."

Mikan stepped up and smiled brightly at the aging man, "Sakura Mikan, at your service."

Natsume scowled at the brunette, "Hyuuga Natsume," he mumbled out.

Ruka was the last to introduce himself to the principal.

After their introductions, the man gave them all their classes and schedules, "oh, and before you leave," he said once they turned around to exit the office, "it's compulsory to join a club in Seishun Gakuen, I'll give you all a trial week before you have your heart set out on something, I wish you all luck!"

They waved to him before closing the door.

"Well," Anna said, breaking the silence, "that wasn't too bad, was it?"

**Prince of Tennis/Gakuen Alice**

"Here's our homeroom," Mikan said, pointing back and forth at the sign and the door.

Hotaru rubbed the crease between her brows in exasperation, "we know you dolt."

The brunette faltered, "oh."

"Let's get this over and done with, shall we?"

"Let's."

They opened the door and twenty impressionable eyes landed on them. Sure, fighting off the AAO was a piece of cake; nearly dying on daily basis was a breeze; infiltrating enemy headquarters was as easy as breathing, but nothing was more scary than to have twenty teenagers judge your every move with a critical eye.

It's just like they always say: first impressions usually last.

Suddenly the Gakuen Alice kids felt that they had acted extremely unfair to the brunette on her first day of school.

"Class, these are our new exchange students, they've come from Gakuen Alice, and I'd like you to make them all feel welcoming," she went up to the blackboard to write their names down, "they're going to be boarding in a house together, and I'm sure they'd all like to introduce themselves."

The Alice group repeated what they had done earlier on in the principal's office.

The teacher smiled and pointed out various seats for the kids to sit on, Mikan of course, was torn when she couldn't sit anywhere near her precious Hota-chan, but instead got a shy looking brunette with pigtail that lasted _forever_.

"Hi, I'm Mikan, what's your name?" she asked her neighbour.

"R-Ryuuzaki S-Sakuno," the girl whispered out.

Mikan lifted her hand to stroke her chin in thought, a light bulb seemed to appear above her head when her fist connected with an open palm, "Ryuuzaki, as in Ryuuzaki Sumire?"

Sakuno looked pleased, proud and slightly confused, "ano, do you know obaa-chan?"

Mikan grinned ecstatically, "who _doesn't_ know her? She's the Spartan coach of Seigaku! The Ogress of the Tokyo courts! The very coach of Samurai Najirou himself!"

Sakuno didn't know how to react. Should she be proud that her obaa-chan had made a name for herself and people who weren't in the tennis circuit knew of her? Or should she be offended that this complete total stranger had just called her obaa-chan an ogress?

"Ano, do you like tennis then?" easy ground that Sakuno could work with. It was neutral and it managed to link up with what they were talking about before, but slightly steering it to another direction.

The lighter brunette scoffed, "_like_ tennis? I _love_ tennis. Because Jii-chan and Ji-kun used to take me to all those matched when I was younger, it became a memorable sport for me."

Sakuno smiled at the girl, "w-would you like me to take y-you to the courts later? The regulars are training after school, and if you would like..."

Mikan practically jumped out of her seat, "really? Gosh! Is it alright if I take my friends too?" she pointed at the newcomers and Sakuno paled, especially at the sight of the raven haired boy that seemed to be glaring at her with crimson eyes.

She turned to Mikan, and gave her a shaky smile, "s-sure..."

**Prince of Tennis/Gakuen Alice**

Sakuno blushed at all the stares she was getting through the corridors, she kept her head low at all times and had neatly placed her braids to the front of her person. The inchen trio were getting along famously with the trouble making trio of Gakuen Alice (AKA Koko, Mucho and Kitsuneme) . Tomo-chan, however, was making fast friends with one Sumire Shouda.

"Isn't Natsume-sama so dreamy?"

"I will admit, he's pretty hot, but he's no where near as hot as Ryoma-sama!"

Sumire racked her brains, "Ryoma, Ryoma, ah!" realisation lit her face, "the moody kid who was sleeping through our introductions!"

Tomo huffed, "Ryoma-sama isn't moody, he's just...tired. Like, really tired."

"And pigs fly," the girl snorted.

Mochu cut in, "actually Permy pigs cou-"

She kicked him in the shin, "shaddup Mochu, now is not the time."

Sakuno seemed to zone out from their more than cryptic conversation when she realised they had found themselves in front of the tennis courts.

"Here is it," she said hesitantly, watching Mikan with a curious gaze, "this is the courts, and well, the regulars aren't here yet, but they will be... soon."

Mikan jumped up and down and by this point, Hotaru had given up on settling her.

"Nya, isn't that Ryuuzaki-chan? And, hasn't our first year group... multiplied?" asked a curioud Eiji, using his fingers as binoculars.

"Don't be silly sempai, they couldn't have ju- WOAH," cried out Momo, jumping at the sight of the Alice kids.

"Saa," said Fuji, "who do you think they might be?"

"Fssh, I don't care who they are, they just better not interrupt our training," said a slightly ticked off Kaidou.

"There's a 99.75% chance that these are the Gakuen Alice kids that everyone has been talking about for the last few days..." said Inui, his glasses flashing dangerously as he scribbled on his notebook.

"Oh, they all seem like nice kids, r- BURNING! HOW DARE THESE PEOPLE TRESPASS ON SEIGAKU TERRITORY?" shouted an enraged Taka with a racquet that was sneakily slipped into his hand by Fuji.

Tezuka looked at the youngest member of their team, "Echizen, do you know anything about this?"

The young boy in the cap lazily nodded, "they're the new transfers, but I don't know why they're here though," he said, spinning his racquet slowly.

"They must be here to observe the tennis club, because it's compulsory to be part of a club, right?" suggested Oishi, motherly as always.

"The sempai are here," said Sakuno, smiling at the group of boys walking towards them. Mikan's eyes snapped towards Tezuka instantly and felt like fainting.

"Oh em gee. My life has been officially made now."

Horio looked at the star-struck girl before snorting, "with my two years of exper-"

Tomo interrupted, "your two years of experience hasn't gotten you anywhere and I doubt it will any time soon Horio."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"O-"

_Baka baka baka._

A crater emerged where the two teens were previously standing before they were pulled away by Ruka and Mikan. They stood there in absolute awe.

"I'm pretty sure weapons are illegal," said Horio.

Hotaru pulled out the Baka Gun 2.0 again and threatened the poor guy, "want me to shoot it again?"

He whimpered, "no ma'am."

"Good."

"Nya, woah, where did this hole come from?" asked Eiji as he ran to glomp Sakuno. The weight of her sempai on her back made her stumble forwards.

All at once they stuck a finger accusingly at Hotaru, causing the inventor to glare at everybody.

Mikan tsked at the girl and waggled her finger, "that's what you get for shooting the Baka Gun 2.0 Hota-chan."

With a flick of her wrist, Hotaru had her gun ready in her hands and blasted a shot towards Mikan. With no time to dodge, the brunette only had the choice to bring up her arms in a defensive position. The force of the shot managed to push her back some and she landed on the tennis courts fence. The dust cleared and they saw an unscathed Mikan. "What was that for Hota-chan?" she whined.

The inventor blew the smoke coming from the gun before she re-equipped it onto her trusty belt, "because you were reprimanding me."

"Holy Christ! How did you manage to block that!" Horio exclaimed pointing at the huge crater that Hotaru had created back to Mikan who wasn't even hurt.

Mikan shrugged it off, "loads of practise."

Tezuka glanced at the hole on the ground back to the newcomers, something seemed to snap inside of him when he barked out, "twenty laps for disrupting practise!"

Koko was first to complain, "but we're not even part of your team."

"Thirty laps!"

Small buzzes and whirs of a machine were heard before everyone turned to look at the inventor on her flying scooter.

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" spluttered out Momo, shock donning his face as he stared at the hovering girl.

"Fssh, for once, I agree with the idiot," hissed Kaidou.

A vein appeared on the smash specialist, "what did you call me Viper?"

"You heard me Peach-boy."

They were glaring at each other with such intensity that they had completely forgotten about Tezuka's orders. Eiji ushered the rest of the first years off to start running.

"Are they going to be alright, uh..." Mikan trailed off.

"Eiji Kikumaru, you can call me Eiji-sempai! And don't worry about Momo and Kaidou, they're always at each others' necks, hoi~"

The brunette nodded at the older boy's reasoning, she rounded the corner easily with Eiji jogging next to her, "I'm Sakura Mikan by the way, but you can call me Mikan!"

"Nya, another ochibi! How 'bout I call you Mikan-chin?"

She giggled and nodded.

By the time they rounded the sixth lap, most of the students were tired, including the Gakuen Alice kids. At the seventh lap, most of the first years had dropped out, leaving Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru (who was still using her scooter) and all of the tennis team regulars. By the twentieth lap, Eiji (and Fuji who was trailing a bit behind them) noticed that the brunette hadn't looked puffed out at all, in fact, neither did Natsume (Ruka had dropped out at the fifteenth lap). The regulars had increased their speed, all unwilling to drink Inui's new drink. Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru were confused at their actions, but decided to keep up with the older boys just in case.

Needless to say, they all ended in a draw, leaving a very sad Inui.

Eiji was the first to comment on Natsume and Mikan's stamina, "hoi~ Mikan-chin! You're fast! And you don't look puffed out at all."

Mikan grinned, "running thirty laps is _nothing_ if you compare what I went with Ji-kun and what I go through with Hota-chan now! Sports are my forte and my favourite subjects, because I'm practically failing everything else."

Natsume smirked, "way to point out the obvious, polka."

Mikan pouted, "mou Natsume, we're a day in in our new school and you've already called me that-that-that-!"

"Derogatory?" offered Hotaru, "uncomplimentary? Mean? Nasty? Snide? Harsh? Cruel?"

"NAME!" finished Mikan, folding her arms with a huff.

Hotaru face palmed, "why did I even try?" she asked herself silently, "oi, idiot," she called to Mikan, pulling her out of the staring -more like glaring- contest with Natsume, "we haven't had introductions yet."

It seemed to do the trick completely, because next thing they all knew, Mikan was bouncing up and down, introducing herself in a cheery manner, "I'm Mikan Sakura! I like tennis and sports and oh- I already said that, whoops," she stuck out her thumb at Natsume, "and that meany-pants in Hyuuga Natsume, his common phrases are 'tch' and 'hn'. Oh, and I suggest you don't make him mad because next thing you know, all your stuff I going to be on _fire~_" she sang.

"Hn," he uttered.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"The blonde boy with the rabbit is Nogi Ruka, but I call him Ruka-pyon! He's a real sweetheart and Natsume's best friend," Ruka blushed and gave the Seigaku kids a small wave.

"The pink haired girl is Umenomiya Anna, she likes cooking and her best friend is Ogasawara Nonoko, the long navy haired girl, she a real chem nut," the two girls had waved enthusiastically at the team before Mikan continued on.

"Then we have Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu, the real jokers," she pointed out each and every one of them and they grinned in response.

"The boy with the glasses is Tobita Yuu, he was our class rep, so we kind of grew to calling him Iinchou," the sandy haired boy smiled shyly.

"The girl with the seaweed coloured hair is Shouda Sumire," she whispered the next bit, "but everyone calls her Permy."

Sumire managed to pick up Mikan's whisper with her acute hearing,"I heard that!"

"And then we have Imai Hotaru! My _bestest_ friend ever and our resident inventor and money maker, although, I don't suggest you borrow money, or ask for information from her, because while her network is huge, so is her interest rate, and before you know it, you'll be out of all your money."

As the Seigaku students looked at all the grimaces on the Gakuen Alice kids' faces which read I'm-never-going-back-there-again, Inui had found the name Imai Hotaru kind of... familiar. Which was not right. Inui knew everything about everyone. That's why his notebook was so big. It was full of data.

Oishi stepped up to introduce everyone, "I presume you know the ichinen trio, Ryuuzaki-chan, Osakada-chan and Echizen, right?"

They all gave small nods and Oishi smiled, "my name is Oishi and I'm the Vice captain of the Seigaku Tennis team. The person with the glasses and brown hair is Tezuka Kunimitsu, our captain. Then we have Inui, the other one with the glasses, Momo is the one with the black hair, Kaidou, the one with the bandanna, Eiji, the red head, Taka, the one with the cropped brown hair and Fuji, the other brunet."

At their respective intros, they nodded or waved, depending on the person.

"Saa... now, Mikan-chan, was it?"

Mikan nodded at the prodigy.

"Why is it you're at the tennis courts?"

Nonoko answered the brunet, "because the principal said is was compulsory for us to join a club of some sorts, but..." she glanced at the boys sheepishly, "I don't think all this strenuous activity is for me, do you happen to have a chemistry club by any chance?"

Oishi smiled at the girl's honesty, "all of the science related clubs are back at the science labs, if you want, I can show you where..."

Nonoko waved him off, "oh, it's alright, I'm pretty sure we have science tomorrow, ne, Anna?"

"Yeah," the pink haired girl replied, "maybe I should find a cooking club as well..."

Fuji chuckled, "I see," he turned to the rest of the group, "have you all decided what club you're going to join?"

Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu all grinned, "dunno yet, but you guys are pretty intense. Maybe we'll join the tennis club?"

Ruka smiled as he pet his little Usa-chan, "I'm probably going to join an animal club, how about you Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Well I'm joining the tennis team! I think I have my old tennis racquet and gear still! Maybe I'll even see Ji-kun again!"

"Fssh, that's the third time you've said that name," hissed Kaidou, "who is he anyway?"

"He's my cousin," she replied, "he goes to Hyotei though..."

"Well," said Fuji, efficiently cutting off Mikan, "I suppose this is a bit late," he smiled his usual smile at the new first years, "but welcome to Seishun Gakuen."

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! Please review with feedback and stuff!<strong>


End file.
